


want you so bad i can taste it

by larasunbetadscribbles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, Isle of Man, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasunbetadscribbles/pseuds/larasunbetadscribbles
Summary: Protect me from what I want.Or: Dan and Phil get absurdly drunk and start making out in the middle of a pub, with Martyn and Cornelia coming to rescue them from doing something incredibly stupid.





	want you so bad i can taste it

"Do I have to remind you two that we are in public!" Martyn, clearly uncomfortable, drags his hand over the table on to Phil’s shoulder to catch his attention.

They are in a bar, probably drank one or two cocktails beyond "but we have to stay halfway sober, at least."

Dan brushes Martyn’s hand off. He doesn't like the idea of someone else touching Phil, his blurred mind somehow forgetting that this is just Phil’s brother. His brother!

"Keep it to yourself. Go snatch Corn." Dan continues kissing Phil's neck, slowly licking his skin. He is far too ravished, Phil as well, judging by the silent moan that’s escaping his lips.

"You two, what has gotten into you? You are still not out."

Martyn sighs, Dan doesn’t really register the concerned voice coming from Cornelia.

"They are out of their minds. Martyn, what should we do?" He is not really paying attention. How on earth should he be possibly listening to them, let alone process and acknowledge what is happening? There is just Phil next to him, Phil's neck, his hand forming a fist around the cotton of Dan’s shirt.

The four of them decided this afternoon that it would be nice to go to a pub all together, escaping Kathryn’s and Nigel’s house for a few hours. With ten more days ahead on the Isle of Man, they never really had the opportunity to go out here, they mutually decided to catch a cab to Douglas for sake of spending some time together.

"Okay, let's leave." Dan is sucking a small love bite right above Phil’s collarbone, the small mould so inviting to be cared of, loved, cherished, adored. It is the exact same spot where Dan left his very first one on Phil’s skin, nearly a decade ago.

"I’m going to pay right now, please try to separate these two without causing more views."

They don’t pay attention to Martyn leaving the table and a clearly overwhelmed Cornelia, left with two grown men who are at this point basically grinding into each other.

"Okay, Dan. Phil, let’s call it a night, we are leaving."

Phil still tastes salty from the sea breeze, mixed with sweat, Dan’s own saliva and this underlying note of something so Phil, there are no words to describe. Dan wants more. More.

Dan is aligning their hips, since when is he sitting in Phil’s lap?

"Okay, we really have to go. Right now." He is being dragged away from Phil, protesting quietly, but he manages to intervene their hands, as he is being pulled across the small pub, all the way to the open streets of Douglas.

The cold wind helps coming down and sorting his thoughts out.

"Fuck." He pants. "Corn, Mart. I’m so sorry." What was he thinking? Did he really start a make out session with his boyfriend in the middle of an Irish pub in Douglas? They were always reserved, given the fact that they were still not out to the public, their subscribers.  
He is fumbling with his fly, why is it open, for God's sake?

"Oh fuck, I’m so sorry." Up until this moment he hadn’t realised how drunk he was.

"Dan?" Phil's voice is wrecked, he tries to discreetly fumble his shirt over his pants, which is not working at all.

All of them know exactly what happened.

"Dan, this is my fault." He turns over to his brother. "I’m sorry, in behalf of both of us. We weren't thinking clearly."

"Oh, don't worry. It’s just your careers and thirteen year old fangirls who would probably sell their first born child for a photo of you two snogging each other in the middle of a bar."

There is nothing but utter disbelief in Martyn’s voice, Dan screeches with the realisation of what they have done.

"Did anyone see?" Phil’s shoes seem incomparably interesting given the fact that Phil studies them intensely.

What were they doing? Petting each other in the open was something they never even considered. It was their relationship, nothing to gain profit from, nothing for their viewers or anyone else to see besides a few trusted people.

"It’s just, we didn’t really have the time for each other the prior week, we were so busy and tired."

Dan blushes, his cheeks turning pink. It is the truth. They didn't have sex in weeks, it was just a matter of time when they would lose their manners. And so, it happened, in an Irish pub on the Isle of Man. He feels his erection still slowly pulsating, the strong breeze is not doing enough to calm him down enough.

"I don't want to know, Dan. You are twenty-seven and still not capable of holding back? Are you still a teenager?"

Martyn’s right, he thinks, the embarrassment sinking into his mind.

"I’m sorry. Really," he adds up, joining Phil in mustering the asphalt. "Thanks for saving us, tho. I would not have stopped, to be honest."

Phil giggles silently and not even Martyn can keep his face straight.

"But really. I guess no one saw you. But we can’t be sure. There were some younger people in the back."

Dan doesn’t even want to imagine the possible damage, Phil's and his own inability to hold back might have caused.  
“What should we do?” His left foot kicking a cobble stone. “Just leave it as it is? Should we go back inside, talk to them?” He hates that the Sex on the Beaches he gulped down so eagerly earlier blur his thoughts.  
“Oh no, you two stay outside. Apart from each other. I deny you to make a decision on anything but how to erase my memories of my little brother having a hand in your pants.”

Dan couldn't help himself but laughing along with Martyn's words.

“You are right, probably. Can’t think straight tonight,” he lamely jokes.

They ring for a cab, taking them back to their island retreat. Phil in the front, Dan leaning against the window in the back.

It was no discussion which of the couples would be separated for the forty minute ride.

“I don't mind it, to be honest. It was quite hot.”

Dan's phone illuminates with a message from Phil. He just replies with a simple “It’s about to get time that we inaugurate the bed like you promised me.”


End file.
